


Goodbye

by TariTheNurse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Caring, Couple, Emotional, Emotions, Ends, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Future, Goodbye, Honesty, Insecurity, Lack of Future, Love, Other, Pain, Parting, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Responsibility, Sad and Sweet, Sadness, Single, hard decisions, mutual dumping, pair, relationship, splitting up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariTheNurse/pseuds/TariTheNurse
Summary: We know that Thor says it was a "mutual dumping" to Loki...but what really happened? How did it play out?This is made as my contribution to a challenge on Tumblr.
Relationships: Jane Foster & Thor, Jane Foster/Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Goodbye

He notices something is wrong the moment their eyes lock, the pained expression is impossible to hide. Every step until he can hold  Jane in his arms feels like walking in sand. Warm sand. Feet and hands are beginning to sweat. However, when she pulls away from him to avoid the kiss of reunion, Thor’s heart begins to splinter.

“Thor -” Small fingers worry with the hems of the sleeves.

He has to say something! Prevent the dread from becoming reality. “I-know-I-know-it’s-been-too-long.” The words are almost a rambled shout.  Taking a quick breath, the Asgardian attempts to slow down. “I’ve missed you, darling Jane, and I...I know nothing I can say can make the silence you’ve endured better.”

“No. It can’t.” Being skewered by a bilgesnipe would be less agonizing. “And please...don’t try to make promises or...or...” A faint quiver of her bottom lip is stilled as she bites softly into it. “We’ve been here before!”

_ Y es.  _ “After Lo- after New York. When the Aether -”

“Thor...”

“I understand.” He does. If nothing else, then the guilt gnawing deep in his bones is a clear indicator how hopeless their situation is. “Jane, I will not dishonour you with empty promises once more. You...you do deserve better than that, and although I’ve denounced my claim to the throne -”

“You’re still a prince of Asgard. And a hero.”

“Well...prince, at least.”

F or a moment, they manage to conjure awkward but honest smiles. The gesture may not be big, still it carries with it a sense of calm to grace the sorrow of the impending loss. 

Thor knows that in time, they will both move on and likely find new loves. Perhaps it is for the better this way. His brilliant Jane will no longer be caught in a web on intrigue not suffer the destiny of growing old surrounded by immortals – her kind heart will not be burdened with the concern that perhaps she could be the one causing pain simply by having a brief lifespan.

Yes, like a mayfly, she will live, love and die with someone else...while Thor passes slowly through the same process, watching he heal and thrive from afar as his own wounds linger. It is not only the bodies of the Asgardians that are long-lasting.

“Know, that you can always call on me, and I will come to your aid.” Fat tears are streaming into his beard, mirroring the glitter on Jane’s cheeks. “You have been and always will be a source of joy for me.”

“...you too.” Backing away, slowly, she has almost turned to leave when she hesitates. “Thank you, Thor. I love you.”

“And I you.”

He stands for a long time, watching the path she followed with her head held high and fists balled tightly at her sides,  but eventually he departs as well. He has to do...something, or he will never move on.


End file.
